


2. Hug

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Thawne, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they’ve stopped the shifter, Eddie fantasises about two Barry’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash.

Eddie isn’t proud of this, that when he’s touching himself, working at his dick or shoving a vibrator inside himself, his thoughts shift to Barry.

He doesn’t really know when it started; maybe when he first heard Barry refer to him as “pretty boy,” and all he could picture is himself on his knees, Barry standing above him, forcing him to take his cock in his mouth.

“I’m going to come on your face,” Barry would say, hips rocking gently so he doesn’t choke. “Cover your pretty face with it. Would you like that?”

Fuck, does he want it.

That’s one of his favourite fantasies, one he keeps coming back to, more than when he’s fucking his fleshlight, wishing Barry was riding him, how good it would feel to be somewhere hot, slick and tight, rather than the plastic that too loose, not _real_.

But tonight, he’s not thinking about that. No, the image that’s burning in his mind is being split open by _two_ Barry’s.

He’s stripping the second he closes the front door, cock already half hard from anticipation. He practically races to his bedroom, where he stretches out on his bed, fumbling for the lube he keeps in his bedside table.

Eddie bites his lip when the first finger slides in, just past the second knuckle. He knows that the crooks the digit upwards he’ll hit his prostate, but that’s not the point, yet. Right now he closes his eyes, focuses on stretching himself for Barry’s cock.

In the fantasy, one Barry has him on the edge of the bed, head tipped over just so, cock sliding between his lips. Barry groans at the sight of him, at the bulge in his throat when he’s all the way in, reaches down to trace over it with his fingertips.

The other Barry is between his legs, two fingers deep and working him up to a third. He licks a broad stripe up Eddie’s cock, taking the head into his mouth and sucking for just a second before he lets it slip from his mouth.

“Look at you,” The other Barry says, voice sounding like _he’s_ the one who’s had a cock in his throat. “You just open up for me. You think you can take my fist, huh?”

Eddie knows he can. With enough lube and patience, he can work himself up to it, but he can’t reply, doesn’t want to, not when Barry is grunting now, hips snapping a little more sharply, so instead he moans, and shoves his hips down the best he can to say _yes please._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi.


End file.
